


Boys in the City (Treasure House)

by allhailqueenmacaron



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Tension, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Passive-aggression, Reality TV, dating isnt the focus but it basically is, everyone flirts with everyone to some degree, inspired by terrace house, petty fights, some couples are endgame, some couples are light speed burn, some couples are slow burn, tons of disgusting flirting & sexual tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailqueenmacaron/pseuds/allhailqueenmacaron
Summary: Good evening. Treasure House is a meticulously curated, upscale living space, recruiting youthful individuals from the many different regions of South Korea in hopes of creating a harmonious yet entertaining environment for its occupants. Throughout this 12-week journey, some will leave, and some will stay, but all come seeking fulfillment of their own personal dreams, desires, and goals. Will they find the answers within each other? Will any relationships form? Find out next week on Treasure House.Or, ATEEZ on a reality TV show living as housemates, flirting with each other (maybe even dating each other), and getting into fights over trivial manners because it’s reality TV.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 55
Kudos: 91





	1. Introducing the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Inspired by Terrace House on Netflix. This is the introduction chapter, and it’s very short, but the point is more to introduce the format of the story and the characters themselves. Enjoy!

Treasure House is a meticulously curated, upscale living space, recruiting youthful individuals from the many different regions of South Korea in hopes of creating a harmonious yet entertaining environment for its occupants. By the end of this season, eight boys will have experienced life inside Treasure House, but only four boys will live there at a time. Throughout this 12-week journey, some will leave, and some will stay, but all come seeking fulfillment of their own personal dreams, desires, and goals. After every week, viewers can comment and discuss the events of the week, such as who their favorite boy is, whether they agree or disagree of a current situation in the house, etc. All comments will be posted for the members to see online, so we ask viewers to please remain polite and considerate at all times. With a completely unscripted format, Treasure House allows us and the boys to discover just who they are and how their story will unfold and intertwine with their soon-to-be housemates.

Now, meet the cast of the newest season of Treasure House.

“Good evening, my name is **Choi San**. I wanted to come to Treasure House because I thought I could find love, but I’m excited to make friends too. Oh, what was that? My ideal type? Hmm, looks-wise, I prefer the cute type, with pretty eyes and dimples. I’m quite an introvert myself, so I think bubbly & out-going personalities compliment me well. Are there any people like that coming on the show? Right, right, you’re not allowed to tell me. Well then, I promise to show the viewers and my new housemates the many sides of Choi San throughout the show!”

“Good evening, I’m **Kim Hongjoong.** I am an independent designer and I came to Treasure House to find inspiration. A muse, if you will. I’m excited to meet my future roommates and I hope I can take one of them home with me. Wait, wait, no, that sounded weird. I didn’t mean it like I’m gonna kidnap them! I meant to say, I’m eager to see if I can catch any of their eyes and connect with at least one of them on a deeper, more meaningful level!”

“Good evening, my name’s **Kang Yeosang.** I wasn’t expecting a callback after auditioning, but I’m glad to be here now. What am I looking forward to the most? I don’t want to treat it as a show. Anyone who’s watched previous seasons is well-aware that many come to promote their brand or use it as a steppingstone into the entertainment industry. However, I’m embracing this more as a learning experience and a time for growth. Excuse me? Sorry, I didn’t hear the question – if someone takes an interest in me? If that’s the case, I’ll take my time to see if we’re compatible, but that’s not my priority and I’m not the type to force situations. Thank you for this opportunity, I look forward to meeting my new roommates.”

“Good evening, my name’s **Choi Jongho.** I lost a bet I made with some friends so f*** you, *** *****. You’ll censor their name out right? Okay good. It’s quite a hassle to get here from my hometown, you know. Can I get some water, please? Thank you. How long is this interview? Great, ask away. No, I’m single. Going on about two years now flying solo and it’s pretty nice not having to worry about someone else’s feelings. The kind of person I want to become? A person with adequate sleep and a full stomach. Bring me those snacks on that table over there.”

“Good evening, I’m **Jung Wooyoung.** I don’t know what to expect from Treasure House, but I hope you all picked a strong line-up because I’m a handful. Hmm? You want me to what? Describe myself in three words? Oh, that’s easy. I would describe myself as cute, sassy, & out-going. My friends described me as what now? Noisy? High maintenance? I’ll need to have a word with them after this interview. Traitors. Ban them from the comment section, will you? What was that? What do I find attractive in a partner? I think broad shoulders are very attractive. Imagine being hugged from behind and being absolutely engulfed by meaty biceps and strong shoulders – _oh god_ – get me in that house already. I’m ready to meet my future hubby.”

“Good evening, pleasure to be here. My name is **Park Seonghwa**. I’m a barista from – oh, sorry, is this not the part where we introduce ourselves? Oh, it is? The cameraman was giving me a funny look, so I thought maybe I said something wrong – oh, he thinks I’m pretty? Well, thank you! You’re pretty, too, mister… I can’t see your nametag from here, the lights are too bright. But you all are so nice! I hope my roommates will be this nice. Are they cute? Have you seen them all? Of course, you have. You picked them for the show. Anyways, where was I – ”

“Good evening, I’m **Jeong Yunho**. I’m a very tall human, as you can see, and the beds looked kinda small on TV in the past seasons. My feet are probably going to hang off the edge, but as long as you guys have big blankets it’s not a problem! A traditional room? Wow, must be a new addition to the house or did you guys build a new one just for us? Really? Sweet. I’ll be sleeping in there a lot then. Yes, I’m a huge fan of the show and I’m so excited! Can’t believe I passed the audition. Huh? Do I know who? Do I know anyone named Song Mingi? That’s a very specific and strange question. Can’t say I do!”

“Good evening, I’m **Song Mingi**. My ex, Yunho, dragged me here and I’m disappointed in the director for even considering me after I wrote “PLEASE REJECT ME” at the top of the application Yunho forced me to submit. You know we’re exes, right? Crazy motherf****r, why would he go through with this after we broke up? Oops, sorry, I forgot this was a family program. I really don’t understand the way he thinks. How long am I allowed to talk? Because I could go on and on about why you should never fall for a guy like Jeong Yunho. Is he here, in the studio right now? I’m going to wring his neck if I see his green bean legs prancing around this joint – ”

[ _Viewer Comments_ ]

 **Reminder:** These comments are made publicly available online by Treasure House, so we thank all viewers for refraining from any harmful, negative, or abusive speech in this section. If you have any further concerns, please contact us at treasurehouse2020@gmail.com

[ +25, -3 ] _I’m quite excited to see what they all look like. Based on their introductions, Seonghwa seems like a sweetheart. I hope he comes in the first week! I bet he’s handsome._

[ +68, -21 ] _Mingi and Yunho are exes? The directors are just asking for drama. Mingi doesn’t seem very pleased about it, and Yunho is definitely playing dumb. I wonder what their dynamic will be like living in the house together_ …

[ +10, -85 ] _Jongho seems like a jerk. If he didn’t really want to be here, why did he accept the invitation? No one forced him to say yes. I pity his roommates knowing they’ll have to deal with him._

[ +34, -9 ] _San said he likes out-going people, and Wooyoung described himself as an out-going person. Foreshadowing anyone?_

[ +29, -2 ] _The most mature one is definitely Yeosang. He didn’t come on the show to mess around, and I like how he said he doesn’t force situations when it comes to dating. He sounds very humble and kind._

[ +15, -1 ] _I can be Hongjoong’s muse! He might be awkward and shy, but I quite like that in a guy. How do I audition for the next season??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't actually e-mail that address, I just made it up lol
> 
> Additionally, here's an important disclaimer: 
> 
> The real show allows only six people to live in the house at a time, and it must always be six. Which means, when one person decides to leave, another person must come in to fill their spot. Since ATEEZ has only 8-members, I've decided only 4 people will live in the house at once. Any more than that and the foundation of the story (old members leaving when they see fit & new members filling in their spots) would fall apart. The environment would be quite static with the same 5/6 members living there for the whole story and only have two changes available.
> 
> In saying this, a fair few couples that I have tagged above will not be making an appearance until members from the first batch of people decide to leave, but that doesn't mean that they're not coming in the future. So, I humbly ask for your patience and appreciate your time stopping by. Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Welcome to Treasure House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If ever there was a city so bright and beautiful and brimming with life, it was Seoul. It hustled and bustled, and its inhabitants moved comfortably and without question in the city’s warm embrace. The city of Seoul sang sweet songs of promise & opportunity, letting its melody carry on the wind and latch onto life at every turn, drawing its people in deeper.
> 
> The sounds of heavy traffic and honking cars rang in San’s ears as he stepped out onto the sparkling sidewalk and into his newest adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I would've liked, but it felt like a good spot to end things before any real drama starts. Future chapters will most probably be longer, but for now, I suppose this is introducing the first batch of boys coming into the house. Enjoy!

If ever there was a city so bright and beautiful and brimming with life, it was Seoul. It hustled and bustled, and its inhabitants moved comfortably and without question in the city’s warm embrace. The city of Seoul sang sweet songs of promise & opportunity, letting its melody carry on the wind and latch onto life at every turn, drawing its people in deeper.

The sounds of heavy traffic and honking cars rang in San’s ears as he stepped out onto the sparkling sidewalk and into his newest adventure.

The bus ride from Namhae to Seoul was only four hours, and usually, winding through the peace and quiet of the countryside would never fail to quell San’s nerves. However, this time was different. Instead of awaiting his darling parents in the cozy environment of his family home, he was stood in front of an unfamiliar driveway leading to an even more unfamiliar house.

“Teu- teu-reu- ” San tried the words on for size, squinting at the engraved lettering on the plaque mounted beside the garage door, “Teu-reu-ae-shi-eo ha-woo-seu… ahh – Treasure House!”

He could feel his heart racing in his chest, excitement and anticipation rushing through every inch of his body, as he carried himself and his luggage up the few steps leading to the front door. Never has he done something this impulsive, but that was precisely the point. To let himself go, to let himself live on his own away from his beloved family just for a little while.

It was about time.

The doorknob twisted easily in his grasp and the heavy door gave way as he cautiously stepped through and into the house.

The same feeling from earlier when he’d stepped off the bus returned with a vengeance, and San was so overwhelmed with the new environment he could barely register its beauty.

The entryway bloomed and expanded up and up and up into a living room with a ceiling so high, the air pressure must be different up there. Filling most of the space was a long, gray L-shaped couch surrounding a marble coffee table; two focal points of color amongst the white walls and tiling.

“Holy shit, this is insane.” San marveled at the winding staircase to his right that let off onto the second floor.

He leaned around the wall to his left to peer into the kitchen. It displayed an equally white and pristine set-up with a table and four chairs. With his luggage long-forgotten, San crossed the spacious living room, drawn to the wall of window leading out into the pool area. The sun was bright, and the clear, turquoise blue water shined in the daylight just as brightly as the smile on San’s face.

His family home was nice, but this – _Treasure House_ , his new home for the next few months – was something out of his wildest dreams. This was his time to be free, to grow, and to do the living he always yearned for but could never have in Namhae’s countryside.

Eager to dip his toes into the pool, San flipped the lock and had just dug his fingers into the thin handle of the sliding glass door when a click, a creak, and the summer breeze came from behind him.

Another housemate.

San turned around and was met with a head of blonde hair and small but kind smile.

“Hello.” Said the stranger, gently pushing the door shut behind him and his luggage.

“Hi!” San returned the smile, making quick work of the pool door, then turned to his newest housemate. “I’m Choi San. Nice to meet you.”

The blonde bowed at the waist and steadied his own luggage beside him, holding onto the handle still as he straightened.

“Nice to meet you, San. My name is Kang Yeosang.”

Yeosang shuffled further into the living room, leaving his luggage in the entryway, and looked around in much the same way as San did when he’d come in moments ago. Yeosang’s eyes grew with fascination and his pink lips parted in awe, taking in his surroundings.

“Are you the only one here?” Yeosang murmured, looking not at San, but up at the ceiling of the house, high above both their heads.

San offered a nod, “Yeah, it’s just me. I arrived not much earlier than you.”

“Ahh, I see.”

The sound of Yeosang’s hum was low and rumbly, and San wouldn’t ever have matched a deep, baritone voice like that to Yeosang’s soft, delicate features. Nonetheless, it was incredibly attractive.

“I figured I’d wait until everyone was here before exploring the bedrooms, so we could decide on the sleeping arrangements together.” San gestured to the stairs behind Yeosang’s head then to the couch beside them. “Come, come, let’s sit. I’m sure you’re tired from traveling.”

San plopped onto the short stretch of the couch furthest from the front door and closest to the wall of windows. The soft, gray cushions soothed the ache in his back that he picked up on the bus ride in from Namhae.

Yeosang sat a comfortable distance away on the cushions to his left, but close enough to be friendly.

“Where did you come in from? You seem tired.” Yeosang asked thoughtfully, relaxing back into the navy pillows behind him.

“I’m from Namhae. It’s four hours by bus to Seoul.” San rubbed at the back of his sore neck. “Where are you from?”

“Pohang. I had a friend coming to the city for work so I just tagged along.” Yeosang said almost sheepishly, “I never could fall asleep on those buses.”

San laughed, “The drivers shouldn’t have a license. It’s like Fast & Furious every single ride.”

“More like Fast & Faster.” Yeosang giggled into his hand, “They’re just trying to kill us, huh?”

The golden band around Yeosang’s ring finger glinted in the sunlight, and San felt his heart sink a little. He sat up a straighter in his seat, fingers fiddling with a few loose threads on the sleeve of the pink sweater he wore.

“Oh, are you – uhh, are you married? How does your wife feel about you coming here?”

San tried to sound cheerful. It wouldn’t surprise him at all if someone as handsome as Yeosang was already taken.

“My wife?” Yeosang’s eyes widened comically, an incredulous smile spreading across his face. He lifted the hand adorning the ring to eye level, wiggling his fingers at San. “This is just for fashion, not for my non-existent wife.”

“Right! Right, sorry, I just assumed since it was on your ring finger.”

“I feel a little too young to be married right now.” Yeosang eyed the golden band around his finger, making out his reflection in the shiny surface. “Additionally, I wouldn’t consider myself a ‘wife’ sort-of guy.”

San gulped, stifling his hopes down before they could take over the rational parts of his brain, “I understand. Marriage isn’t for everyone.”

“No, I mean – ” Yeosang paused, then laughed, “I’m not interested in women? So, I would prefer a husband someday, if given the chance.”

The tight coil that had wound itself in San’s chest sprung free, relief washing over him, but he made a point to keep just how elated he was out of his voice.

“A husband?” San grinned, noting the way Yeosang avoided his gaze then. “I don’t think I’ve ever imagined myself with a woman, so I guess I’m not a ‘wife’ sort-of guy either.”

“Ever?” Yeosang breathed a laugh. “Impressive.”

“Hmm.” San liked the light, airy banter between them. “So, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m studying for graduate school entrance exams, so I’m just working part-time for now at a café in the city. What about you?”

“Oh, well, I wish you good luck then.” San smiled, “I’m a hairstylist, but I’m also taking classes for an associates degree.”

“I should’ve guessed. I wanted to tell you your hair is immaculate.” Yeosang pointed at the dark, wavy locks cascading over each side of San’s head, parted perfectly in the middle, “It looks nice. You’re very put-together.”

San hid the flush on his cheeks with a bow of gratitude in response to Yeosang’s earnest compliments, his chest touching the tops of his thighs.

_Click._

When San rose, he first saw the back of Yeosang’s head in all it’s platinum blonde glory, then his dark eyes were drawn to a stocky figure struggling through the front entrance.

“God damn it, stupid ass luggage. Son of a _bitch_ – who would put a ledge here? Dumbest design ever, I would never allow this in my blueprints – ”

Yeosang couldn’t help but grin at the way the stranger’s eyes grew considerably upon realizing he wasn’t the only person present in the house. The stranger kicked the door shut and yanked his luggage along behind him, one of the wheels remained unmoving, as if it was stuck and it couldn’t roll like the others.

“Hi there.” San raised a brow at the spectacle, waving shortly, “You must be our next housemate.”

“I have a name, you know,” the stranger deadpanned, setting his luggage up against the wall near the kitchen before trudging into the living room.

Yeosang spoke up softly from his seat, “The producers didn’t tell us who we’d be coming in with. So, we don’t know who it is that comes in next.”

Up close, the stranger is shorter now that he’s kicked his combat boots off messily by the door and his chest reminds San of a barrel of whiskey with how broad and wide it is. Yeosang silently observes the way the stranger’s brows lower beneath his bangs into a frown, noting the little crinkle in the skin overlying his nose too.

“Seriously? I mean, the producers didn’t tell me either, but I wanted to see what kind of weirdos I was going to be stuck with for next few months before living with them.” The stranger plopped down right next to the blonde, and the brazen move made Yeosang’s heart jump in his ribcage. “I know exactly who both of you are.”

“You do?” San tilted his head, and the stranger rolled his eyes.

“Pfft, yeah. You’re Choi San.” The stranger pointed across the room at the dark-haired boy and his pink sweater, then turned to the blond beside him. “And you, princess, are Park Seonghwa.”

Yeosang’s squinted at the stranger in annoyance, opening his mouth to protest the obvious mistake, “Um, no, my name isn’t Seonghwa – ”

“And who are _you_ then?” San shot back at the stranger, a little riled up from the new addition’s attitude.

“Me? I’m Choi Jongho.” He carelessly threw his arms behind the couch, which sitting so close to Yeosang, put them right behind the blonde’s visibly irritated figure. “The producing assistants for the show have all of our profiles stashed away on site when they interviewed us all last week. I went to the bathroom in the middle of the interview and they were just in a drawer, open for anyone to see. I even know the name of our next roommate, but I won’t spoil it for you, princess.”

“Hey, you. My name is not ‘princess.’” Yeosang scooted away from the newcomer, moving one whole cushion over and creating some very much needed distance that should have been there to begin with. “My name is also not Park Seonghwa. Maybe this Seonghwa person is also blonde, but my name is actually – ”

_Click._

A warm breeze wafted into the house when yet another boy stepped through its doors, and all three heads in the living room turned to see just who it was. The _newer_ , newest addition shuffled into the house noisily, various metal chains and bracelets and accessories jingling all around his short frame as he neatly placed his luggage by the staircase and walked up to the three sitting on the couch with a bright, toothy smile.

“Good afternoon, all of you! I’m – ”

“Song Mingi!” Jongho exclaimed loudly, pointing at their newest housemate. “You’re Mingi, right?”

The short boy standing in front of them all shook his head, a smooth side-to-side motion that made his earrings sparkle in the light coming in from the pool windows.

“I’m Kim Hongjoong, actually.” The boy flashed another blinding smile. “I’m a 24-year-old independent designer from Anyang. Nice to meet you all.”

“You’re not very good at this, are you?” San threw a smirk over at Jongho, and the flustered look on the other boy’s face served only to make San grin wider. “First, you mistaken Yeosang for Park Seonghwa. Next, you call Hongjoong-hyung someone named Mingi? That would be one correct out of three, my friend. You better step it up when the next arrival comes.”

“Ah! Am I your hyung?” Hongjoong looked at San in surprise, “I thought I was the youngest here for sure. How old is everybody?”

“21.” Yeosang replied.

Jongho sat back in his seat with a disappointed huff, “18.”

“I’m 22.” San patted the empty space on the couch beside him, “Seems like you’re actually the oldest! Have a seat, old man.”

Hongjoong laughed, the accessories hanging from his body jingling and sparkling all over again as he walked over to take the seat beside San.

“I will look fondly over you, my children.” Hongjoong settled himself into the cushions comfortably, pulling his legs onto the couch to sit cross-legged. “Also, as far as I heard, there’s only going to be four of us in the house at a time. So, I don’t think anyone else is coming in for now.”

A resounding hum echoed through the room.

“So…” Jongho turned to Yeosang, “You are, in fact, not Park Seonghwa?”

From across the room, San watched Yeosang’s shoulders steadily rise and fall beneath his striped t-shirt as he breathed in deeply and let out an exasperated sigh. Yeosang was so frustrated already and he’s only been in this house for maybe an hour.

“No.” The blonde said calmly, though his eyes didn’t meet the younger boy’s when he spoke, “For the last time, I am Kang Yeosang.”

“Is it alright if I still call you ‘princess’?”

The way Jongho eyed the blonde did not go unnoticed by San, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat realizing he might have some difficulties getting to know Yeosang if this kid was always stealing his attention.

“ _No_ , Jongho.” Yeosang whipped his head around, “I am Yeosang- _hyung_ to you, and that is that.”

Hongjoong bit his lip, sensing the tension in the living room, and decided to stand up. San’s eyes followed the movement of their oldest housemate.

“Let’s hit the pool, yeah? I think we all deserve a nice relaxing day in the sun.”

San scrambled up from the couch and bolted toward his luggage by the front door.

“Last one in has to pay for dinner!”

Jongho was the next to move.

“Guess you fools will be paying for dinner then.” Jongho stood up and pulled his shirt off with a flourish in the middle of the living room, leaving him in his gym shorts. “I’m jumping in just like this.”

“Like hell I’m paying for your sorry ass.” Yeosang turned away, blushing and bringing his hands up to shield his eyes from the sudden nakedness standing beside him. He turned to Hongjoong. “Hyung, if you pay this time, I’ll pay for us all the next time, okay?”

Hongjoong felt his heart melt at the offer and nodded in agreement. He watched the chaos of Jongho hastily unbuckling his belt, an almost butt-naked San fly out from the kitchen still jumping into his swimming trunks as he hopped toward the pool (which the producers will undoubtedly have to censor), and Yeosang stepping gingerly around the mess of open luggage cases San left in his wake after mistaking Hongjoong’s carrier for his own.

What a great way to start off the summer in Treasure House.

[ _Viewer Comments_ ]

 **Reminder:** These comments are made publicly available online by Treasure House, so we thank all viewers for refraining from any harmful, negative, or abusive speech in this section. If you have any further concerns, please contact us at treasurehouse2020@gmail.com

[ **+150,** -19 ] _San is so fit. Did you guys see his abs at the end there? I think I like him the best so far. He’s wasn’t afraid to come to Yeosang’s and Hongjoong’s defense when Jongho got both of their names wrong._

[ **+90** , -10 ] _Does anybody else foresee San and Jongho fighting over Yeosang? I don’t blame them. Yeosang is soooo pretty! I can’t wait to see who wins him over eventually._

[ +78, **-80** ] _Jongho was clearly flirting with Yeosang, but I don't think Yeosang was into it hahaha I think I like San and Yeosang's chemistry better. I hope they get together~_

[ **+235** , -4 ] _Kim Hongjoong is so cute I think I’m gonna die please can I marry him? He’s so mature too. He’s going to be a fan favorite, I can just tell._ _I hope he finds his muse!_

[ **+96** , -2 ] _Did Jongho just spoil which members are coming in next? What were their names? Park Seonghwa (who is definitely not Yeosang) and Song Mingi (who is definitely not Hongjoong)? At least he’s good for something.._

[ +X, -X ] _This comment has been removed for violating community guidelines on the basis of: verbal abuse toward one of the show’s members._

[ **+60** , -35 ] _I can’t believe my last comment got removed for ‘verbal abuse.’ All I said was that Jongho is kind of a d**k, but I can tell him and Yeosang are going to get together. Their sexual tension is off the walls. Also, can I request that the members in the house, I dunno, maybe... keep their grimy fingers off of the hairstylist? San will fall for me the minute I walk through those doors. You just wait and see. Happy living, future roomies!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long. Kudos, comments, and criticism are always appreciated~ Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Please don't actually e-mail that address, I just made it up lol
> 
> Additionally, here's an important disclaimer: 
> 
> The real show allows only six people to live in the house at a time, and it must always be six. Which means, when one person decides to leave, another person must come in to fill their spot. Since ATEEZ has only 8-members, I've decided only 4 people will live in the house at once. Any more than that and the foundation of the story (old members leaving when they see fit & new members filling in their spots) would fall apart. The environment would be quite static with the same 5/6 members living there for the whole story and only have two changes available.
> 
> In saying this, a fair few couples that I have tagged above will not be making an appearance until members from the first batch of people decide to leave, but that doesn't mean that they're not coming in the future. So, I humbly ask for your patience and appreciate your time stopping by. Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Fried Chicken & Soju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, just maybe, if it weren’t for the soju numbing his body from his brain to his balls, he wouldn’t have idiotically agreed to dates with both San and Jongho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so clearly the whole "1 chapter corresponding to 1 week" is not happening lol this is likely going to be longer than I anticipated because I didn't want to rush these relationships and if it was only one chapter a week, I'd be cutting short some character development that I think it pretty necessary. Anyways, enjoy!

Never one for being the center of attention, Yeosang found his peace in solitude.

Choosing to be alone and being _lonely_ were two completely different concepts, and Yeosang only associated himself with the former. He’s delineated this very important distinction to concerned friends and family countless times, but more often than not, his pleas for them to stop setting him up on dates with _actual_ lonely hermits fell on deaf ears.

He was a human being, which included all the anxieties that came packaged with the physical body his mother lovingly grew for him in the womb. So naturally, the thought of never finding a partner did emerge from the depths of his subconscious every so often. It crawled its way to the forefront of his mind and barged into the life he so carefully created to fit only one person at a time.

Having been on his own since the start of university, accounting for another person’s feelings never failed to leave him scrambling for purchase, grasping at air when he couldn’t satisfy the needs of his past love interests. Empathy wasn’t his strong suit, and his naturally indecisive nature was a turn off in itself. This, he was hoping to fix when he auditioned for Treasure House. It would be a difficult but humbling experience, and Yeosang viewed this as a rite of passage into young adulthood if ever there was one.

However, after living with three new people for a mere _week_ , he undoubtedly concluded that “difficult” was an understatement.

It was the start of their second week in Treasure House, and Yeosang couldn’t stop himself from agonizing over the events that took place shortly after his arrival. From his spot on the living room floor by the coffee table, he realized belatedly that he’d been staring at the same page of his notes for the past fifteen minutes.

Yeosang wasn’t expecting to be asked out by any of his housemates, least of all by two of them on his very first night in the house. And maybe, just _maybe_ , if it weren’t for the soju numbing his body from his brain to his balls, he wouldn’t have idiotically agreed to dates with _both_ San and Jongho.

“So, which one of you motherfuckers snores?” Jongho waved his chopsticks accusingly. “I’m a light sleeper and papa needs his beauty rest. So, speak up now.”

On Jongho’s side of the table, Hongjoong wordlessly distributed the meat cooking on the grill evenly between their four plates, passing the tongs to San who complained that the eldest shouldn’t be serving. San busied himself with the cooking for the remainder of the night, and Hongjoong filed the polite gesture away in his mind for another time.

“I snore only when I’m really tired.” Yeosang admitted around a mouthful of meat, “I don’t wake easily though, so I can sleep with whoever when we get back.

Jongho nodded, then directed his chopsticks across the table at San sitting next to Yeosang.

“What about you, beefcake? You snore, or what?”

San snorted, “Beefcake?”

“Yeah, hyung. You look like you could wake a small village with your snoring.”

“How do you even deduce that?” San reached for a slice of lettuce, readying his wrap.

Jongho leaned forward onto the table, “I’ve got a brilliant intuition.”

“Do you now?” Hongjoong’s smile was laced with amusement. “What about me then? Your intuition must tell you something about my sleeping habits.”

Yeosang’s vision was starting to double and his skin felt hot to the touch after those few shots of soju they slugged back before the barbeque came. He watched Jongho contemplate Hongjoong’s question from over the rim of his water glass as he gulped down the cool liquid, opting to slow down his imminent alcohol buzz.

After a moment, Jongho turned to the eldest, his expression serious.

“Little spoon.”

Hongjoong balked, “Excuse me, what now?”

“Little. Spoon.” Jongho punctuated and aimed his chopsticks between Hongjoong’s large eyes, “My intuition tells me you like having someone like beefcake over here spooning you to sleep from behind.”

Hongjoong flushed, busying himself with the grains of rice scattered around his plate.

“First of all, no. I actually don’t have a preference for being big spoon or little spoon.” The eldest said quickly. “Second of all, beefcake – I mean – _San_ isn’t my type. Sorry, San.”

San waved it off casually, “None taken.”

“Then, what is your type?” Jongho pressed, setting his chopsticks down with a flourish. “Bet I can guess that too.”

“I’d really rather you not.”

Amidst the squabbling between the eldest and the youngest, San turned to Yeosang beside him, holding out a lettuce wrap he made between his chopsticks.

“ _Ahh_.” San opened his mouth and motioned for the blonde to do the same.

Yeosang raised his brows, “For me?”

San nodded, and Yeosang leaned forward to accept the offer, covering his mouth as he chewed.

“How’s it?”

“Good.” Yeosang gave a thumbs up. “Do you want me to make you one?”

“No, no, I’m fine. Anymore beef and I really will turn into a ‘beefcake’ as Jongho so affectionately nicknamed me.”

“Well, he’s not wrong. You have a good figure! All muscly and such.” Yeosang explained loudly, the soju hitting him full force. “And if that’s how it works, I’ll turn into a bucket of fried chicken. I love fried chicken."

“You do?”

“More than life itself.”

San grinned, “We should go get some together sometime then.”

Yeosang was unsure if it was the alcohol, the lighting, or both, but the way the dark-haired boy eyed him waiting for a reply made a nervous excitement pulse under his skin.

“Let’s go then. I never turn down fried chicken.”

“Good to know.” San chuckled, turning back to his food.

As for the second date, Yeosang had run into Jongho in the kitchen after they all returned home from dinner. The sleeping arrangements were finalized shortly after Hongjoong revealed he does in fact, “snore loudly enough to wake a small village,” leaving Jongho to lug his suitcase down the hall to the first floor’s bedroom that he’d be sharing with San. After turning in and bidding their goodnights, Yeosang slipped downstairs to grab some water for him and his new roommate, Hongjoong, who was busy showering upstairs in the second floor’s washroom.

Jongho was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping something steamy from the mug in his fist when Yeosang came into the kitchen.

“Oh, hey.” Yeosang said in greeting.

Jongho looked up briefly before returning his eyes to the phone in his other hand.

“Sup, hyung.”

Jongho took another sip, and Yeosang noticed the thin film of white foam coating the bow of the younger’s upper lip.

“Are you drinking warm milk before bedtime?” Yeosang teased. “That’s cute.”

“Don’t call me cute.” Jongho shot back. “Or I’ll start calling you ‘princess’ again.”

“Princess. Beefcake. Little spoon.” Yeosang reached into the cupboard. “You really do judge people so quickly.”

The tone of Yeosang’s voice caught Jongho’s attention and he glanced up from his phone at the blonde filling his water glasses by the refrigerator.

“I call it like I see it. That’s all.”

Yeosang made his way around the kitchen island and set the glasses down on the table, sliding easily into the seat across from Jongho.

“Alright, well, look at me now and tell me what you see.”

“We really doing this again?” Jongho scoffed, clicking his phone off. “What, do you expect my answer to change?”

Yeosang frowned, “I would expect that you’d at least have the decency to answer honestly this time, not thoughtlessly, like when you came into the house earlier.”

The younger of the two freed both his hands, placing the mug and his phone off to the side, then laced his fingers together on the table.

“You want honesty?”

The question sounded like a challenge, and Yeosang wasn’t willing to back down.

“Try me.”

Minutes go by as the clock on the wall opposite of Yeosang ticked loudly, filling the silence between them with every passing second. Jongho sucked in a breath, mouth falling open as if he were about to answer, but his lips sealed before any sound came out. Yeosang glanced up at the clock again, getting impatient as they came up on five minutes now.

“Okay, well, if you’re not going to indulge me, I’m going to bed – ”

“You’re really pretty.”

Yeosang’s elbows were bent awkwardly when he stopped in the middle of getting up from the table, hands gripping the armrests and thighs shaking only a little with the effort of supporting his weight.

“What did you just say?”

“You heard me.” Jongho sighed heavily, “I hope you’re not as deaf as you are pretty. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“Hey, watch it.” Yeosang stood fully this time. “If you’re going to insult me, keep it to yourself. Goodnight, Jongho.”

“Wait.”

Yeosang paused, shoulders slouching tiredly.

“What now?”

“Maybe if we went out somewhere together…” Jongho shrugged in what Yeosang could only describe as attempted nonchalance. “I might just have a better answer for you.”

The youngest didn’t meet Yeosang’s gaze, but if he did, he would have seen the disbelief written across the blonde’s defined features.

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Okay, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Just like that, Jongho’s demeanor soured again. “I’m just saying that if you want an honest answer from me, I need to get to know you better. Call it whatever you want, date or not. I don’t care.”

“Well, fine.” Yeosang shuffled out from between the chairs. “Figure out where we should go then, coconut head.”

Jongho stiffened, glaring at Yeosang’s retreating figure leaving him alone in the kitchen.

“Okay, _princess._ ”

Yeosang’s squawk of irritation bounced off the walls in the house, whipping around to aim a glare at Jongho when he loudly shushed the blonde.

So, Yeosang wasn’t under the influence of alcohol when he agreed to the second date, but he wondered absentmindedly what moved him to play along with Jongho’s games so willingly that night. It was unlike him to be this pliant with someone so quickly after meeting them, even more so given the way they clashed after Jongho’s butchered entrance.

“Hey!” Hongjoong’s cheerful voice pulled Yeosang from his thoughts. “How goes the studying?”

“It’s going slowly.” Yeosang smiled guiltily. “Do you have work today?”

Hongjoong wasn’t adorning the usual lot of jingling accessories he wore when he left for work, and from the low hum and shake of his head, Yeosang found his answer. The eldest took a seat on the couch across from Yeosang, a sketch pad cradled in arms.

“Took a day off. The week’s been crazy since coming here and it’s a longer drive to work from here than it was from my normal apartment.”

Yeosang nodded in understanding, “You have an apartment here in Seoul?”

“Courtesy of the company. This house is nicer though, so I can’t complain too much about the commute.” Hongjoong flipped to a blank page. “Are you going anywhere soon?”

His thoughts from earlier reinvigorated themselves with Hongjoong’s question, and he gingerly set down the pencil in his hand.

“San asked me to go out to dinner on the first night, and I said yes.” Yeosang fiddled with his thumbs. “And Jongho did too, so we’re going to a dessert bar tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a fun weekend.” Hongjoong tilted his head to read Yeosang’s expression better, “Why do you seem so worried then?”

“Well, I’m just… not used to this kind of attention.”

Hongjoong chortled, “I can tell you’re not well-versed in the dating world, but there’s never a reason to be nervous. Just have fun!”

“I should’ve only agreed to one of them though.” Yeosang stared out at the pool, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “I don’t like stringing people along, hyung.”

On the couch, Hongjoong hummed in acknowledgement while focusing on his work, smudging the dark pencil marks until they mellowed into a softer, gray color.

“There’s no harm in figuring out what you like. Seems to me that you don’t really know what you want considering you said yes to both of them. San and Jongho are very different people, and they’d make for very different partners.”

“Finding a partner wasn’t my priority in coming here.” Yeosang shut his books on the coffee table a tad harder than he intended. “It’s never been my priority.”

“Well maybe it should be for once.” Hongjoong’s gaze was soft and kind when Yeosang looked up. “You never know what you might find.”

Summer rushed into the house on a gust of wind when someone came through the front door, the warmth from outside soothing the raised hairs on Yeosang’s legs. They really should let up on the air conditioning, but the producer of the show mentioned they shouldn’t mess with the thermostat too often.

“Hey, guys.” San waltzed in.

“Welcome home.” Hongjoong greeted. “You seem tired. Busy day at work?”

“A group of middle-aged women came in for a spa day.” San hiked his satchel up higher on his shoulder. “Their usual stylists were out for the week, so I was the one to handle their shameless flirting.”

“Your life sounds so hard, San.” Yeosang quipped sarcastically. “Getting paid to flirt with rich, old ladies sounds like a real downer.”

San snorted, nudging Yeosang’s thigh playfully with his sock-covered foot.

“Spending four hours trying to avoid their wrinkly fingers making grabs at my ass is _indeed_ a downer.”

“Who’s got wrinkly ass fingers?” Jongho strolled in.

“Good afternoon, Jongho.” Hongjoong sighed heavily. “How lovely to finally see you today.”

“Did you just wake up?” San raised a neatly-groomed brow at Jongho’s disheveled appearance then at the clock on the wall.

_18:30_

Jongho stalked over and promptly yawned in San’s face, following the hairstylist as he recoiled instantly.

“I was napping, thank you very much.”

“Since last night?” Yeosang scoffed.

“Who are you the nap police?” Jongho’s sleepy expression morphed quickly into a smug grin. “Or are you just keeping track of when you get to see me next?”

Yeosang flushed. Irritation burned in his chest, crackling like firewood at a bonfire.

“You _wish_.”

San stood silently watching the exchange, feeling antsy standing between his two housemates, and decided a change of topic was in order.

“So, Yeosang,” San smiled warmly down at the blonde on the floor. “Be ready at 7, yeah? I can drive us to the restaurant.”

Yeosang’s eyes flickered up at San, and the hairstylist was pleased to see the angry fire within them fizzle away.

“Sounds good.”

The satchel looped around San’s body bounced rhythmically against his thigh as he left the living room, the muted sound of metal styling tools knocking against the leather confines of his bag fading along with his footsteps.

Jongho leaned his weight over the couch, folding himself over the back cushions to peer curiously at Yeosang’s notes splayed out on the coffee table.

“Business Ethics, huh? Sounds boring.”

“ _You’re_ boring.” Yeosang retorted quickly and smacked Jongho’s wandering hand away from his notes. “Hands off my shit, bitch.”

“Oh ho ho.” Jongho nursed the red mark blooming around his knuckles. “Why is it always the pretty ones that have such a dirty mouth on them?”

Yeosang fumed, “Why is it always the architecture students that have their designs so far up their asses they can’t _breathe_?”

“Enough!” Hongjoong growled at them both though his eyes were trained heavily on the sketch pad in his lap. “You two are sucking all the inspiration right outta me. So please either bicker upstairs or don’t bicker at all.”

“Don’t worry, I’m leaving.” Yeosang huffily packed his belongings and stood. “I have a date I need to get ready for.”

Jongho unfolded himself from the couch quickly, squishing the soft cushions between his fingers as he pushed himself upright.

“You’re going out tonight?” Jongho questioned. “With who?”

“With _San._ ”

Yeosang trudged out of the living room with the youngest hot on his heels.

“Seriously?” Jongho scoffed, shaking his head. “You’re going on a date with beefcake?”

“Yes, _seriously._ ”

The stairs took a beating from Yeosang’s feet as he stomped his way to the second floor, pointedly ignoring Jongho’s incomprehensible muttering from the bottom of the stairwell. Just before the blonde opened his bedroom door, he turned and leaned over the railing to meet Jongho’s eyes.

“Also, if you’re going to act like this tomorrow, you can forget about our date.”

Yeosang’s door slamming shut sent palpable vibrations through the air, travelling through the walls and down the stairs to sucker punch Jongho in the gut. The blonde had such a way of winding him up, gripping onto him with his pretty fingers and stirring up his insides like a god damned blender.

It was _infuriating._

“Word of advice, Jongho?” Hongjoong drawled tiredly from the couch, “I talked with Yeosang earlier. He’s not one to play games. So, stop trying to make him play yours.”

Jongho relented his tight grip on the staircase railing. His palms and fingers briefly remained pale in color, then darkened into a pinkish-red as blood rushed back to the surface where it belonged.

“I’m not playing any games, hyung.”

“Coincidentally, neither is Yeosang.” The designer continued his scribbling.

“I don’t know what it is…” Jongho raked a hand through his hair. “He just gets under my skin unlike any other human I’ve ever endured.”

“Well, if I’m hearing you correctly, it seems a little like you’re – ” Hongjoong raised his head and the smug set of his lips tested Jongho’s patience. “ – _devastatingly_ whipped for him.”

“I am _not_ whipped.” Jongho snapped back immediately. He turned on heel and spluttered his way down the hall past his bedroom.

The loud slam of the game room door shook the walls of Treasure House for a second time that afternoon. Without Yeosang and Jongho polluting the space with their bickering, Hongjoong finally relaxed into the cushions behind him, leaning heavily on the armrest to his right with his legs curled up underneath him.

He brushed gentle fingers over the faint outlines of his newest design, admiring it quietly, then looked out to the pool.

“I hope someone comes in that’ll get under _my_ skin.” Hongjoong sighed softly to himself, forgetting the microphones strategically placed around the house to pick up on confessions like the one he just let slip.

He arranged himself comfortably on the couch and focused his energy back into his work, taking care to lodge his earphones in place lest there be any more domestic bickering.

***

The perks of being a cast member on a show like Treasure House included private reservations and rooms for all activities outside the house. The producers and camera crew needed adequate room to film them in order to preserve the greatest percentage of organic interactions while also presenting the show to the audience at home in an aesthetically-pleasing way.

All recruited members were made aware of this and were expected to be prepared for certain setbacks that came along with filming a reality television show. For instance, the producer’s assistants triple-checked San’s and Yeosang’s mic packs before even allowing the pair to step foot into the restaurant so they could capture their reactions walking in. The longer they waited, the more San could feel himself sweating right through the undershirt he wore beneath his black button-down.

Professionalism was one of his strong suits, and San was relying on it heavily to guide him through his date with Yeosang. He prided himself on maintaining a level head and servicing his typical clientele of attractive models and actors without stutter or slippage. Handling one measly date should be a walk in the park, yet when they were finally seated together, San couldn’t help but linger on Yeosang’s pretty collarbones, exposed courtesy of the deep, V-neck sweater hugging the blonde’s torso.

San cleared his throat and raised his beer. The golden liquid inside his glass shined and bubbled in the dim overhead lighting.

“Cheers to the first date of the season.”

Yeosang smiled and mirrored San, “Cheers.”

After a careful sip of his _pinot noir_ , the blonde willed himself to stop fidgeting. Any jittery movements were restricted to his feet hidden well below the table and out of sight.

“Aren’t you warm?” San nodded at Yeosang’s black sweater. “It’s a little hot out to wear something so thick.”

“It’s not too bad.” Yeosang smoothed down the fuzzy fibrils on his sleeve. “I’ve been waiting for an excuse to wear this for awhile now, so thanks for inviting me out.”

San grinned. “Well, you’re welcome. You look really good.”

The blonde felt himself flush at the compliment. He came fully prepared and artfully covered in foundation from his hairline to his sternum to prevent any red, splotchy situations from ruining his look after a few drinks (or compliments).

“Do I?”

San hummed low in his throat while he took another sip, and Yeosang’s heart leapt in his chest watching San’s gaze dip down to his exposed chest and rise just as quickly. The hairstylist lowered his glass and licked his glistening lips.

“Very.”

Yeosang ran a hand through his hair, giggling mostly out of relief that the date had started off smoothly rather than San’s generous flattery. There was tension in the air, but not the bad kind. It was electric and exciting, and Yeosang found himself rolling with the punches easily.

“So, San, what do you think of everyone so far?”

The hairstylist rested his forearms on the table, half-empty glass clasped loosely in his hands.

“Well, Jongho seems to hate me, but I’m not sure if that’s a me problem or just that he’s an angsty kid who hates the world in general.”

Yeosang shrugged earnestly, “I’d venture to say the latter, but who knows.”

“Hongjoong seems… lonely.” San spoke honestly, and his tone was free of judgement. “I watched our introductory episode a couple days ago, and hyung said he came here to find his ‘muse.’ Which, could be interpreted in a million different ways considering he’s an artist, but I have a feeling it’s to do with a love interest rather than a work interest.”

“You watched all of our introductions?”

“Yeah, I did. They keep our faces hidden though, and our voices were distorted too. I think it’s supposed to be a surprise for both us and the audience whenever new members come in so we can match a face to their introduction.”

Yeosang tilted his head, “How did you know it was Hongjoong-hyung then?”

“I’m not sure, the vibe he gave off was kind of a tell.” San thumbed through the condensation trickling down the outside of his glass.

The sound of footsteps grew louder behind Yeosang and he lifted his head in time to see their server sliding plates onto the table, placing the shared tray of fried chicken and sides between them. Conversation continued flowing naturally as they started eating and for the first time since entering the restaurant, the camera crew in the room with them seemed far, far away.

“So, why did you come to Treasure House?” San sunk his teeth down into a new piece of chicken.

Yeosang hummed in acknowledgement, swallowing around his mouthful.

“Well, I’ve never experienced co-habitation before, and it was something I wanted to try before graduate school.” The blonde dabbed at his lips with a napkin. “I figured what better way to kick myself up the ass than living with three complete strangers on a nationally-broadcasted TV show.”

“Don’t forget it’s also on Netflix.” San pointed out.

“Silly me! How could I ever forget that my poor decisions will also be available on the world’s most popular online streaming platform?”

Yeosang scowled at him from across the table, but San only shrugged playfully in reply.

“Do you consider this date one of those poor decisions?”

Yeosang’s expression softened. The hard set of his brows straightened from their downward slant and his pink lips parted as if he had the words on the tip of his tongue but wasn’t ready to relinquish them quite yet.

The blonde shook his head firmly, a strict side-to-side movement that made the taut muscles of San’s back release and relax.

San smiled brightly, “Good to know.”

“Is there something you want to accomplish before leaving here?”

Just then, the lights in the restaurant dimmed further and the waiters came around to each table to light the small candle placed off to the side. The decrescendo in the music flowing from the restaurant’s speakers paralleled the steady dissipation of Yeosang’s nerves after placing the ball in San’s court for hopefully the rest of the night.

“I don’t know if you’ve watched our introductions but…” San paused, lowering his voice. “I came here to find love, and I know that sounds dumb and juvenile but that’s the truth.”

Yeosang sat up straighter in his seat to display that he was listening intently.

“My hometown is quite conservative, and I never had the chance to explore this part of me growing up.” San confessed, eyes unmoving from the remnants of tonight’s dinner on his plate. “I know what I want, but that’s never been the problem. The reason I came here was to figure out if what I want in a partner is what I _need_. They’re two very different things that I’m hoping to parse out before I leave. I just want to love somebody, and have somebody love me for me in return.”

The music seemed to blend into the low, ambient chatter of the other guests in the restaurant until there was nothing left but silence. In the time San spent talking, Yeosang had nearly forgotten their whereabouts entirely. There was something earnest and sad in the hairstylist’s eyes that made Yeosang want to clutch at his heart and cry over a bucket of popcorn, unable to look away even though it pained him to watch.

In the vast sea of human emotions, Yeosang never bothered to go beyond dipping his toes in to get a feel for the temperature. San’s personal baggage was unmapped waters and the fear of drowning in them held any words of comfort Yeosang could have offered at bay, stuck deep in his throat and putting up a fight the entire way up.

“I’m- I’m sorry.” San blurted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to bring the mood down.”

“No! You didn’t bring anything down.” Yeosang shook his head quickly, expression apologetic. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know what to say. My friends always tell me I’ve got the sympathetic capacity of a wet blanket.”

The hearty laugh erupting from San’s throat brought them both back down to Earth, allowing Yeosang enough time to regain his bearings after rudely leaving San to fend for himself. The restaurant’s music returned on a crescendo and the world around them continued its endless turning.

“You’re hardly someone I’d call a wet blanket.” San chuckled. “This has been the best date I’ve had in a while. So, don’t worry.”

“Me too.” Yeosang bit his lip to stop from cracking a smile. “You’re a real softie, San. Maybe we should all call you cupcake instead.”

“ _Cupcake?_ ”

San’s spluttering only made the smile on Yeosang’s face grow wider.

“Mhmm.”

“I’m not drunk enough for this.” San finished off the beer in his glass.

Yeosang smirked, a child-like playfulness in his eyes as he flagged their waiter down with a wave of his hand.

“I can fix that.”

***

 _Cold_.

The sensation of something cold and wet gliding over Yeosang’s skin yanked him harshly from his slumber.

When he cracked his eyes open, San’s face was looming above him, concern and worry plaguing his handsome features.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright.” San smiled softly. “I’ve got you.”

There were a million questions Yeosang wanted to ask as he inspected his surroundings groggily.

They were back home, but he couldn’t remember how they made it back to the house. The chirp of crickets and the silver beams of moonlight peeking out from behind the trees outside the windows seemed to say it was still nighttime, but it could be early morning as well. His head laid in San’s lap with the rest of him sprawled out on the couch, and as he strained upward to look farther beyond his feet, a sharp, aching pain shot up his neck and down his spine.

“What happened?” Yeosang croaked, eyes widening at the sound of his own voice.

The look on San’s face was undecipherable, but as he averted his gaze, Yeosang could feel guilt pooling in his stomach already.

“Um, well, we were at the restaurant. You remember that, right?” San started, continuing only after he felt Yeosang’s head shift minutely in his lap in what he assumed to be a nod. “You ordered us a lot of sake, which I loved, but when we were walking to the car to go home, you passed out and hit your head on the sidewalk outside of the restaurant.”

Yeosang hummed and as if to emphasize San’s words, the same sharp pain struck the inside of his skull without reserve, confirming his fears in a split second.

He went on his first date in months, _in months_ , and got absolutely, categorically plastered.

Splendid.

Yeosang groaned. “God, I am _so_ sorry.”

“No, don’t be.” San dabbed at his temples gently with the cool rag clenched in his fist, “I’m just glad you don’t have a concussion or something.”

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

San grinned, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The throbbing pain in his head was as good a distractor as any because it wasn’t until now that Yeosang realized how close they were. They were close enough that he could see the hints of black eyeliner smudged delicately along San’s lash line, sharpening the edges of his cat-like eyes.

San breathed out through his nose steadily, brushing away the wisps of blonde hair covering Yeosang’s eyes.

“You know, you’re making this really hard for me to not take advantage of you right now.”

Yeosang felt heat spark down low past his waistline.

“Am I?”

“Mm.”

Both of them paused, and Yeosang felt San shifting him in his lap until he was propped up in San’s arms, his head supported in the crook of San’s elbow.

The blonde reached up to cradle the hairstylist’s jawline, tugging him down until their noses brushed.

“Your life is _so_ hard. Isn’t it, San?”

San licked his lips quickly, “Very.”

Yeosang giggled softly, feeling San’s breath fan over his own lips.

“Let me make it easy for you then.”

He closed what little distance was left between them, pressing his lips up into San’s softer, slicker ones. It was as good as Yeosang could’ve hoped for; firm and warm and comforting. Like putting on a fresh, dry shirt after getting caught in the rain. San was gentle with him, nipping at his lower lip with a tenderness Yeosang could revel in for days.

Even though his head was still hurting, the blonde wanted more. Something stronger, something more rugged, a little more reckless. He slid his hand higher to wrap around San’s neck to deepen the kiss, urging San to tilt his head and fit their lips together better, but then San was pulling way before he got the chance.

Yeosang blinked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

The half-smile on San’s face seemed genuine enough, but Yeosang couldn’t shake the way San kept looking at him, his sharp eyes scanning his face as if he was searching for something hidden beneath the surface of his skin. The pain had returned with a vengeance now that he was unoccupied, and his hand flew from where it was resting around San’s neck to cradle his own.

“Fuck, _ow._ ”

Just then, Hongjoong came down the stairs, humming to himself as he walked into the living room where they were sitting.

“Hey, you two, how was your – _wait_ – Yeosang what happened? Are you alright?”

“One too many drinks at dinner, that’s all.” San spoke quietly, mindful of the groaning blonde in his arms. “Hyung, would you mind helping him upstairs? I think he should probably get some rest now.”

Hongjoong nodded quickly, “Of course. Let’s go, Yeosang.”

His eyes were closed for most of the journey to the second floor as Hongjoong led him carefully up each step, and even though he couldn’t see San’s expression, Yeosang could still hear the odd lilt to San’s voice when he bid them both goodnight from the bottom of the staircase.

“Get some rest, Yeosang. You’ll feel better in the morning.” Hongjoong cooed softly from the bunk bed above him. “Goodnight.”

The blonde hummed quietly, head hurting from a completely different kind of pain now.

“Goodnight, hyung.”

[ _Viewer Comments_ ]

 **Reminder** : These comments are made publicly available online by Treasure House, so we thank all viewers for refraining from any harmful, negative, or abusive speech in this section. If you have any further concerns, please contact us at treasurehouse2020@gmail.com

[ +85, **-90** ] _Unpopular comment, but for Yeosang to say he didn’t come here to get some, then being a little too eager to make-out with San? Seems a little sketchy to me. Just saying._

[ **+170** , -40 ] _Jongho is starting to grow on me. Is it bad that I like his style of flirting? Also, his vulnerability really showed when he told Hongjoong how Yeosang gets under his skin. Progress, people._

[ **+245** , -109 ] _Um, am I the only one that noticed San being completely turned off after kissing Yeosang? You could tell something was up after that kiss. I wonder what was going through his mind…_

[ + **101** , -33 ] _For the love of everything good and holy, PLEASE bring someone in for Hongjoong! I’m so tired of seeing him for a second week in a row just standing on the sidelines without anyone to take care of him :(_

[ +0, -0 ] _Hfwafj_

[ +0, -0 ] _SDKSOFEIJSOIFJSDIOXIFJLQ are you f**king me right now_

[ **+50** , -12 ] _I’m pissed. Did Yeosang NOT read my comment from last episode? Hands. Off. San. Ooh, I swear, if we end up in the house together, I’m going to f***king beat his sorry a** to a pulp. “Finding a partner isn’t my priority.” What a lie._

[ **+89** , -5 ] _Who the hell is this weirdo always ranting about San?? Are future housemates allowed to comment here too? Reveal yourself! Also, San was the one who instigated the kiss first, so don’t go blaming Yeosang like that._

[ **+302** , -58 ] _Enough about San and Yeosang! I’m ready to see Jongho in action on his date with Yeosang next episode. I want to know what this kid is really about._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, guys :( I was busy with school. As always, comments, kudos, and criticism are ALWAYS welcome. Stay safe out there, peeps :)
> 
> Please don't actually e-mail that address, I just made it up lol
> 
> Additionally, here's an important disclaimer: 
> 
> The real show allows only six people to live in the house at a time, and it must always be six. Which means, when one person decides to leave, another person must come in to fill their spot. Since ATEEZ has only 8-members, I've decided only 4 people will live in the house at once. Any more than that and the foundation of the story (old members leaving when they see fit & new members filling in their spots) would fall apart. The environment would be quite static with the same 5/6 members living there for the whole story and only have two changes available.
> 
> In saying this, a fair few couples that I have tagged above will not be making an appearance until members from the first batch of people decide to leave, but that doesn't mean that they're not coming in the future. So, I humbly ask for your patience and appreciate your time stopping by. Thank you for reading! :)


	4. Let's Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong heaved a long-suffering sigh, shaking his head pitifully at Jongho from across the table. 
> 
> “Now, care to explain why Yeosang wanted to piss on your bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of jumping around on the timeline in this chapter, so pay attention to little indicators here and there! For the most part, dialogue written in italics is something happening in the past. This chapter focuses almost entirely on Jongho and Yeosang, and my bias from my favorite girl group makes a special appearance! Anyways, enjoy~

_Five of hearts._

_Seven of spades._

_Three of diamonds._

In Jongho’s opinion, a bad hand never existed. Anyone could turn a bad hand into the best with enough bluffing and baseless raises. It was a matter of who would crack first, who would fold and flee in the face of a challenge, and Jongho always made sure he was the last one standing.

With an avid interest in architecture where the precision of every number mattered down to the most infinitesimal of measurements, it came as no surprise that Jongho found poker absolutely alluring. On the surface, it was a card game, but what piqued his interest hid much deeper.

His competition was not the player to his right, or the smug asshole to his left. Rather, it was an internal fight for dominance between his mind and his body, and this concept served as the basis for what Jongho considered to be the game’s greatest appeal.

_The art of self-control_.

Each game was an opportunity to uncover another trigger, to pinpoint the emotion that made the sweat glands in his palms come to life, or to see how many poor hands he could be dealt before his nervous tell started showing.

But alas, the friends that roped him into their weekly game nights were idiotic drunkards that cared not for the finesse and artistry Jongho sought after when he played. It took far less than a sober mind to win against them, but inarguably, the memories made sitting around their makeshift poker table, fashioned from a few backpacks and a blanket to cover them, were ones that Jongho would remember long after he graduated from university. They were filled with the most perfect proportions of dirty comedy, gossip, and bets that were forgotten the moment the sun came up then made anew at sundown.

Sadly, of those forgotten bets, the one where he drunkenly agreed to audition for _Treasure House_ if he lost was not one of them.

He had one foot out the door when the friend who hosted their game night peeled himself from the futon he’d been drooling over to gleefully tell Jongho that an e-mail with audition forms for _Treasure House_ needed his prompt attention. To which, Jongho couldn’t bring himself to dignify with a reply.

Approximately one month later, he was nose deep in midterms and projects when he received a callback for the show. The e-mail detailed the address of the show’s headquarters and the preliminary interview filming required of all cast members for the introductory episode. With every line of words cleared, Jongho grew progressively more enraged.

Appearing on a reality TV show would stain his pristine resume and distort the hardworking, dedicated image he’d tirelessly crafted for himself over the years. Future employers would never take him seriously down the road, and the thought of all his hard work going to waste made him physically ill. However, he was going to make it work because if he didn’t, his friends had some serious dirt on him that he preferred to keep six feet underground and not plastered across the internet for all to see.

His mother raised him to be loyal and prideful, and although it was a dangerous combination, when used properly it left people starstruck and crawling back to him for more.

So Jongho went in with that approach, and here he was now: three weeks into a bet he lost because of one brilliant card game.

Since his arrival, life in _Treasure House_ wasn’t entirely unbearable. His living arrangements at the university apartments were mediocre at best compared to the house, and San was a very cleanly roommate with a schedule so busy he was hardly ever there. The spring semester ended for him when summer began, but his other housemates had steady jobs that left him alone in the house for most days of the week. So naturally, he smeared the luxuries of living in _Treasure House_ all over the groupchat he had with his friends, and to his satisfaction, his phone would light up with emoticons of middle fingers for the rest of the day.

Come nightfall, Jongho would gaze up at the stars from his bedroom window, his eyes drawing inkless designs in the twinkling sky until sleep overcame him. It was something he couldn’t do in Seoul during the school year, not when the artificial lamps and flashing street signs drowned out the light of the little suns burning brightly from far, far away.

One of his more recent discoveries was that from the balcony on the second floor, the view of the city skyline resembled a scene from one of his favorite movies, and it sparkled brightly like an oasis in a desert.

“Oasis in a desert?” Yeosang breathed against his lips. “How eloquent.”

Jongho pressed the blonde harder into the railing that surrounded the balcony, gripping his delicate hips and pinning him in place against the cold metal. The dim light from the bedroom behind them allowed him to catch the smirk on the older man’s face first with his eyes, then with his lips, licking Yeosang’s mouth open until he could taste soft, desperate moans on the tip of his tongue.

“How’s that for eloquent?” Jongho rolled his hips forward.

Yeosang giggled breathlessly, savoring the pressure against his crotch that made his toes curl, his fingers twisting into Jongho’s dark hair as teeth scraped over his bottom lip.

“Someone’s a little rough today.” Yeosang pulled away with a grin only to lean back in and press his lips tenderly to Jongho’s ear. “ _You’re not still upset about me kissing San, are you?_ ”

Jongho growled and dug his fingers into the meaty flesh of Yeosang’s jean-clad thighs to hoist him up around his waist without warning. Teeth on lips and tongue to tongue, Jongho spun them around and walked into the bedroom, falling over onto Yeosang’s mattress when his shins met the bedframe. Jongho moved down to kiss a line up Yeosang’s neck, listening to the whimpers coming from above him as he sucked the smooth, hot skin into his mouth.

“You didn’t have to be so convincing, that’s all.” Jongho mumbled against the underside of Yeosang’s jaw.

“You should thank me for being so convincing.” Yeosang clasped Jongho’s head between his hands and tugged gently until they were face-to-face. “You’re the one who suggested this, remember?”

The musky aroma of sweat glistening on Yeosang’s skin along with the floral notes of the frangipani perfume Yeosang had spritzed over his collarbones a few hours prior was an intoxicating concoction strong enough to cloud Jongho’s senses completely. The parts of his brain that managed higher order functions like recalling a drunken proposition he’d made over a week ago was easily overtaken by the more primal, visceral parts that urged him to drive his hips forward over and over again in-between Yeosang’s legs.

It was only later when he laid in bed with Yeosang curled into his chest and snoring softly, did he remember how they ended up like this.

He couldn’t speak for Yeosang, but as for himself, Jongho knew from the moment he saw the older man that his time in _Treasure House_ would be well worth it. To the show’s viewers, his butchered entrance was fueled by arrogance and pride, boldly calling not one but _two_ of his housemates by the wrong name. Now, they weren’t entirely wrong because he was naturally a very prideful person. However, the arrogance he wore walking into the house was calculated and purposeful, and it was far from a “manifestation of his deepest insecurities” as some viewers speculated in the comments.

The first time he laid eyes on Yeosang was long before they met in person. When the time came for Jongho to film his section of the introductory episode, he’d stumbled upon a room in the studio no bigger than a closet on his way back from the bathroom. He mentioned early on how he found the audition files for every person accepted onto the show and that this was how he came to know their names. Flipping through the portfolios, it was obvious that Kang Yeosang had no resemblance to Park Seonghwa and that Kim Hongjoong was much too short to be mistaken for Song Mingi, but his housemates didn’t need to know that. All Jongho wanted to do was to plant a little seed in Yeosang’s pretty garden, get a foot in the door, and land himself some prime real estate in Yeosang’s subconscious.

From that point onward, it didn’t matter whether Yeosang’s first impression of him was good or bad because a few days later when Jongho planned to water that seed he planted, he knew it wouldn’t make a difference. It was clear that Yeosang was at the very least intrigued by him, but it was _painfully_ obvious that Yeosang found him attractive. Whenever they ended up alone together, Jongho would catch the blonde casting glances at him from across the room. He could feel the blonde’s eyes lingering on him whenever he wore sleeveless shirts or tighter athletic shorts, and the utter lack of subtlety from the older man was endearing, cute, and _such a turn-on_.

Honesty was the best policy in his book, so a few days after moving into the house, Jongho told Yeosang just that.

San and Hongjoong had called it a night ages ago, stumbling off toward their respective bedrooms in a drunken stupor, which left him and Yeosang alone to sit around the coffee table littered with empty beer bottles. Jongho had just polished off his sixth (seventh?) beer when his mouth decided it was working independently of his brain, foggy and registering the words that left his mouth a second too late.

“ _A turn-on?_ ” Yeosang had giggled drunkenly, leaning back on the couch behind him. “ _I can’t believe my shitty flirting is the only thing you find attractive about me.”_

Jongho laughed, shaking his head. The warm glow of the lamp beside Yeosang along with the haze of alcohol created an iridescent halo around the older man that made Jongho want to crawl over and smother him with kisses, drawn in like a moth to the flickering lights lining the city streets.

“ _I find everything about you attractive, hyung._ ”

At that, Yeosang stopped giggling and looked up at him, his expression serious. Jongho remembered how flushed Yeosang’s cheeks were after his shameless confession, how his beautiful, round eyes studied his face, searching for any signs that this conversation amounted to nothing more than their usual harmless bickering.

“ _You can’t mean that._ ” Yeosang crossed his arms, shoulders curling inwards.

“ _I wouldn’t lie to you, hyung_.” Jongho shook his head, eyeing the blonde from across the table. ” _Not to you._ ”

A silence blanketed the living room, and for a moment, they just sat there waiting, wondering who would break the spell first and give in to what the atmosphere begged of them both. Jongho couldn’t tear his eyes away, heart hammering in his chest from the liquid confidence and desire coursing through him as he watched the older man carefully.

Yeosang turned to him, eyes narrowed, “ _Prove it.”_

The cameras and microphones had powered down long ago as the producers believed that the wee hours of the morning after 4AM were unlikely to yield substantial footage. So, Jongho stood from his spot on the carpet and rounded the marble corners of the table, eyes boring into Yeosang’s below him as he nudged the blonde’s thighs apart clumsily with his feet and sank to his knees between them.

His movements were sloppy and stunted by the alcohol dampening his motor skills as he slid his arms around the older man’s thin waist and hauled him into his lap, drawing a quieted yelp out of Yeosang as he threw his arms around Jongho’s neck to steady himself. When he looked up into Yeosang’s glossy brown eyes, it was with startling clarity that he saw the little seed he planted in the rich soil of Yeosang’s mind springing forth and blooming into a beautiful flower, paralleling the way Yeosang’s dark pupils dilated and grew.

“ _You knew I wasn’t Seonghwa, didn’t you?_ ” Yeosang squinted at him in disbelief, the corners of his lips curling up into a smirk. “ _You just did that to get my attention._ ”

Jongho rubbed little circles with his thumbs into the skin just above Yeosang’s beltline that was exposed when he lifted his arms around Jongho’s neck.

“ _I knew you were my type. Smart and pretty._ ” Jongho bit his lip to hide his grin. “ _Bravo._ ”

Yeosang trembled in his arms as he lowered his full weight onto Jongho’s lap, the muscles in his thighs tightening then relaxing. The movement brought their faces closer, and Yeosang’s lashes fluttered on an exhale when Jongho’s grip on his hips tightened.

“ _Apparently you’re not the only one who thinks I’m their type._ ” Yeosang sighed, staying deadly still as his eyes roamed the other’s face. “ _You do know I’m going out with San tomorrow, right?”_

“ _San told me you two had a date planned._ ” Jongho shrugged, jostling Yeosang’s arms resting on his shoulders. “ _You and I do, too.”_

Yeosang leaned away, scoffing, “ _Is that your subtle way of making me choose between you two?_ ”

“ _Is_ this _your subtle way of showing me you’ve already chosen?_ ” Jongho emphasized with a squeeze to the blonde’s prominent hip bones, bunching up the thin material of his night shorts as he dragged his palms upwards to settle on his waist, heavy and firm.

Jongho inhaled a shuddering breath, focusing on the warmth from Yeosang’s thighs seeping into his skin. His attraction to Yeosang was derived from the same kind of unique pleasure he experienced when playing a game of poker: the tortuous level of self-control they both demanded of him. And _fuck_ , with someone as gorgeous as Yeosang sitting in his lap like this, Jongho felt any semblance of self-control slip from his grasp with every passing second.

“ _So what if it is?”_ Yeosang huffed, bordering on petulant.

Jongho smiled, toothy and wide, “ _Then I’d say what took you so long.”_

“ _But –_ ” Yeosang lowered his voice, “ _– what about San?”_

“ _No one has to know about us._ ” Jongho murmured lowly, holding fast when Yeosang pulled away to look at him properly. “ _Not San, not Hongjoong, not the producers, not even the audience._ ”

“ _This is a bad idea, Jongho_.”

“ _Is it not a bad idea to deprive yourself of your own wants and needs?”_ He pulled the blonde closer, noses brushing.

“ _What do you know about my needs?_ ” Yeosang’s breath puffed hot over Jongho’s lips. “ _We hardly know each other at all._ ”

Jongho reached a hand up to grasp Yeosang’s chin, tugging him forward the little distance left between them to press a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“ _I know that you want me. Isn’t that enough?_ ”

That night, Yeosang never gave him an answer.

Instead, he gave him everything.

Maybe they were moving too fast and maybe they were being a little selfish, but it was _exhilarating_. When the clock on Jongho’s phone struck four, the sudden rush of endorphins that ripped through his body like a tidal wave propelled him up the short flight of stairs, taking two steps at a time until he reached the top and received an armful of the beauty he saw in a picture no better than a mugshot in a dingy backroom of a film set. He savored every moment, every hushed whisper, every breath he stole directly from Yeosang’s mouth with his own. Jongho never knew how cathartic relinquishing his meticulously managed inhibitions could be, and never dreamed that it would be someone so beautiful as Yeosang to coerce him into sweet submission.

The hours of the day spent harping on each other and picking petty fights in front of the camera only fed the molten fire growing in Jongho’s belly as he waited for nightfall. By the end of the day, he was itching to get his hands on Yeosang, and when he finally did, he couldn’t hold back. He couldn’t resist running his hands over the warm, soft skin of Yeosang’s thighs, pushing them up by his heaving chest, and sliding home into the delicious heat of Yeosang’s body. With a hand clasped tight over Yeosang’s mouth, he muffled the cries that accompanied the body-quaking pleasure the blonde endured, and Jongho never felt so powerful yet so helpless as he watched the other unravel before him, like ribbon in the wind.

All of this landed them both a generous amount of screen time, and with San and Hongjoong both out of the house traveling for work until the weekend, the viewers would be in for a treat watching a week of drama-filled fights.

“You’re a slut.” Jongho shrugged nonchalantly. “Flirting with me even though you’re with San.”

Yeosang slammed his pencil down onto the coffee table, rattling the rest of his notebooks scattered around the black-and-white marbled surface.

“First of all, I’m not flirting with you,” Yeosang seethed. “Second of all, what the _fuck_ did you just call me?”

“A slut.”

Yeosang stood immediately and stomped over to Jongho sitting on the couch across from him.

“Get this through your thick, empty skull. I’m not with San. Moreover, I haven’t hung out with him since our date last week.” The blonde inhaled shakily, thoroughly enraged. “So, I dare you to call me a ‘slut’ one more time and I’ll shove my foot so far up your ass you’ll _choke_.”

“Truthfully, I’d love to be educated on how to take it up the ass.” Jongho huffed out a laugh, gums on full display from smiling so widely up at Yeosang towering over him. “I mean, you’ve been doing that your whole life, so I bet you’ve got loads to teach me, don’t you?”

Yeosang shrieked, high-pitched enough that the microphones around them tapped out and all that was captured was Yeosang’s reddened face as he cursed out a smirking Jongho tapping on his phone’s screen to continue his game unbothered.

It was at that precise moment in the middle of their third scuffle of the day that Hongjoong decided to walk through the front door, surprising both his younger housemates with an early return from his trip.

“What is going on in here, guys?” Hongjoong’s eyes were wide as he took off his shoes, dropping his bag on the floor in the entryway. “I leave you two home alone for three days and I come back to Yeosang screaming about… wait, what did you say again? I don’t think I heard that right – ”

“No, you did.” Jongho stretched his legs out with a whine. “He called me a privileged dickwad. Not very original nor creative, but hey, I’ll take it.”

“I swear to _god_ if you don’t shut up, I’m going to piss on your bed.” Yeosang snapped.

Jongho snorted lightly, “Ooh, kinky.”

“Okay, okay, okay.” Hongjoong interjected quickly, distress evident on his face. “Yeosang just – just go upstairs for now. Jongho, we’re going to have a chat about human decency, so be in the kitchen in five or else no dinner tonight. I’m going to get changed.”

“Right away, dad!” Jongho yelled over his shoulder at the eldest lugging his bags upstairs with Yeosang following behind him.

When their footsteps faded into gentle thumping on the ceiling, Jongho picked up his phone from the couch cushion beside him, typing out a quick message before sending it off and making his way to the kitchen. Falling into one of the dining chairs, Jongho felt his phone vibrate against the hard plastic in his back pocket and unlocked his phone to view the reply he was hoping to receive.

**me, [16:45]**

hey

uhh

sry for calling you a slut

took it a little too far today

don’t hate me

i’ll make it up to you tonight

i promise x

**yeosangie-hyung, [16:46]**

dw i don’t mind

besides

i kinda liked it xxx

Jongho fought to keep himself from grinning at the message, sucking in his core to stop the butterflies in his stomach from fluttering around anymore than they already did when Yeosang crossed his mind. He startled in his seat as Hongjoong suddenly appeared in front of him, the frown on the artist’s face steadily deepening the longer they sat together.

Hongjoong heaved a long-suffering sigh, shaking his head pitifully at Jongho from across the table.

“Now, care to explain why Yeosang wanted to piss on your bed?”

***

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully.

After Hongjoong reprimanded him for “unsolicited usage of derogatory language,” he mentioned feeling guilty for leaving him and Yeosang alone to fend for themselves while he was away in another province working on his summer collection. Jongho reassured him that it’s not the elder’s responsibility to keep tabs on them and that neither him or Yeosang held him accountable for the fights that erupted while he was gone. To no avail, Hongjoong’s kind, ridiculously roomy heart asked for forgiveness and offered him and Yeosang a prototype of the t-shirt from his new clothing line if he visited his studio that weekend. Watching Hongjoong’s chin quiver while his eyes grew large and teary, Jongho’s heart sank in his chest and he wholeheartedly accepted the offer.

With entrance exams less than two weeks away, Yeosang insisted on staying home to squeeze in a few more hours of studying before he had to go pick up San at the airport. So before he left, Jongho dragged Yeosang into the bathroom to steal a kiss, reveling in Yeosang’s laughter echoing off the shower tiles when he tickled his sides, then hopped into the cab waiting out front that would take him into the city.

Summers in Seoul were unrelenting, and the sweltering heat sent city dwellers running for cover in the cool, air-conditioned shopping centers. Though he lived in the city during the school year, his rigorous schedule kept him holed up in the university library for most hours of the day. He never had the opportunity to explore what Seoul had to offer him because by the time he’d finished his work, he used what little energy he had left to drag himself across campus, collapse into bed, and succumb to the exhaustion weighing him down.

When he wasn’t studying, guilt would eat away at his conscience, threatening to take hold of the remainder of his sanity that reminded him to eat, to drink, to shower, and sleep. Jongho was proud of his work ethic, and his parents were too, but now as the blinding fog of classes and deadlines cleared, summer in the city – free of the pressure of university and his uncertain future – felt _different_.

Jongho peered out of the window as his cab seamlessly wove through the congested roads characteristic of the midday rush. There was a small ramen joint stuffed between convenience stores that they’d passed a few minutes ago, and Jongho made a mental note to ask Yeosang out to dinner there sometime.

As he neared his destination, Jongho could make out a short figure standing on the sidewalk beside the road, the silver chains dangling about his colorful outfit reflecting the sun’s bright rays. Thanking the driver and stepping up the ledge onto the sidewalk, said colorful, sparkling man came running toward him waving excitedly.

“Jongho-ah!” Hongjoong rushed over to greet him, smiling brightly. “I’m so glad you made it.”

“I’m glad to be here.” Jongho returned the smile, though it faltered at the end at his eyes took in the sight of his older housemate upclose. “Please tell me that’s not the prototype. I’m going to look like a Teletubby in that.”

Hongjoong’s eyes widened and quickly looked down at his own outfit; a bright purple graphic tee with pixelated cherries and denim overalls.

“No! No, no, of course not. This is just to keep the creative juices flowing.” The older man gestured to himself, laughing. “Let’s go inside and I’ll show you what you’ll be taking home with you today.”

Jongho nodded and followed Hongjoong inside the modest complex. The layout was modern and clean with white tiling speckled with silver flecks that made the floor glitter under the harsh lighting in the lobby. After a short elevator ride up to the second floor, Jongho noticed the magazine covers with Hongjoong’s clothing brand decorating the hallways, and as he was led into the main studio, the floor-to-ceiling windows imparted a light and airy atmosphere that left Jongho with a strange but welcome sense of calm.

“So, this is the birthplace of _aych.jay_ and it’s not much, but this is where I work!” Hongjoong hopped up onto a table, legs swinging freely.

“I like it, hyung.” Jongho scanned the room, nodding at a pile of scrap fabrics a table over. “Do you want any help sorting those out? I don’t have much to do today until we all go to dinner.”

The little, black crosses hanging from Hongjoong’s ears twirled when he turned to the leftover pieces of cloth beside him.

“Actually, that would help us so much.” Hongjoong seemed relieved. “My assistant can show you how to organize them. Soojin, can you help Jongho sort through these, please?”

A blue-haired girl shuffled over quickly, her long hair swooshing by her sides as she nodded after each of Hongjoong’s requests, then motioned for Jongho to follow her. The fullness of her lips and her sensual, curvy figure were offset by the way her eyes curved prettily into little crescents as she laughed at Hongjoong teasing her from across the room over something that had happened last week. As they made progress through the pile, Soojin was quiet and diligent. She hardly met Jongho’s eyes, but she was kind and encouraging despite her intimidating looks.

“So, what is it like working with Hongjoong-hyung?” Jongho asked, placing the silk in his hands off to the right and the nylon to his left.

Soojin didn’t look up from the table and kept her eyes trained on the strips of organza she folded into neat little piles, smoothing them down against the table with nails coated in shiny black polish.

“He’s great. He’s always asking for my opinion on designs and he sends me home early even though I like being here.” She raised her head and turned to Jongho standing beside her. “What is it like living with him in that house? I’m sorry, I forgot the name.”

“ _Treasure House._ ” Jongho offered with a smile. “You’ve probably known him for a lot longer than I have, but like you said he’s always considerate of our feelings. He takes good care of us.”

“I see.” Soojin hummed in acknowledgement. “He said you guys became close pretty fast because you’re all stuck together in the same place. Do you feel comfortable with everyone in the house already?”

“I would say so. It’s only been a few weeks, but everyone is really nice, I feel.” Jongho noted the hesitation in Soojin’s voice, sensing there was an underlying question there. “Are you considering auditioning for the show?”

Soojin paused in her work, nervously tucking the strands of hair framing her face behind her ears.

“I – I’m not sure.” She stuttered, and Jongho waited patiently for her to continue. “I’m quite shy around new people, which I’m sure you can tell. I know it’s a good place to promote your brand and gain exposure, but I also want to experience living with other people for once. I think it would be good for me and people with my personality type.”

“Well, I think you should just go for it.” Jongho sifted through the slowly shrinking pile between them and pulled out a few pieces of silvery, blue chiffon. “One of our other housemates is kind of like you. He’s never lived with roommates before the show, but he’s doing well at the house and he’s a good friend.”

“That’s nice to hear.” Soojin sighed softly, her shoulder visibly relaxing. “Who is your friend? The one like me.”

“My friend’s name is Kang Yeosang, but I call him Yeosang-hyung.” Jongho managed a straight face and pointedly ignored the giddiness creeping its way up his chest when the syllables of the blonde’s name rolled off the tip of his tongue. It was strange mentioning Yeosang in this context, as a _friend_. “If you have any questions for him, I’d be happy to pass them along? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind answering them.”

“Oh, really? Thank you. I’d appreciate that a lot.” Soojin beamed, her cheeks dimpling as she smiled.

“What is it I’m hearing about a friend?” Hongjoong walked out from behind them, leaning over the table on his elbows as he inspected their work.

Soojin giggled and her posture loosened, clearly very comfortable in Hongjoong’s presence.

“We were just talking about Jongho’s friend. Kang Yeosang, I think?”

Hongjoong’s head whipped around to Jongho, eyes wide and lips parted in shock.

“Oh, well that is news to me.” The designer chortled. “I wasn’t aware that you and Yeosang were on speaking terms yet, let alone being friends. Did something happen this week while San and I were away?”

Panic flooded his every system. His heart worked in overtime, quickening and pumping faster as he worked through a suitable response that wouldn’t raise any suspicion that he and Yeosang were indeed friends, _more_ than friends. What that extra bit beyond friendship was, Jongho didn’t know, but that was for another time. Jongho thanked his mother for blessing him with golden, tanned features that hid the hot flush blooming on his neck and face, and resisted the urge to rub the back of his neck, a habit of that made itself known when his nerves got the better of him.

“Nope.” Jongho shook his head curtly. “We just kept to ourselves.”

There was a short exchange murmured between Hongjoong and Soojin, and Jongho heard his housemate praise Soojin’s work before dismissing her for the rest of the day. Soojin waved shortly at Jongho, bowed her head at each of them, then left as quietly as she had come.

“Soojin was asking me about what the show is like and she said she’s never lived with roommates before, so I was just passing along Yeosang-hyung’s contact info so they could chat since he’s never lived with roommates either.”

“Right, right.” Hongjoong nodded slowly, observing the younger boy quietly. “So, you guys didn’t hang out at all? Not even once?”

“Not a single time.” Jongho met Hongjoong’s eyes, suddenly feeling self-conscious under the older man’s inquisitive stare. “If I remember his words correctly, he said ‘over his dead body’ would he go on another date with me.”

“Seeing that he’s still alive, I assume this second date never happened then?” Hongjoong snorted.

“You’d be correct, hyung.”

“Hmm, how disappointing. I thought you two were cute together.”

Jongho rolled his eyes, “Yeah, turns out we’re cute separate, too.”

“So you admit that you find him cute?” The smug look on Hongjoong’s face complimented the teasing tone to his voice. “I guess your guys’ first date wasn’t as horrible as Yeosang made it seem then, at least not for you.”

Indifference was easy to feign when the stakes were low, as they were when he played a harmless game of poker with his university friends. But Jongho was only human and the curiosity eating away at his mind decided that today, right now with Hongjoong clearly baiting him, was the day he’d gamble on a hand he knew would lose.

“What did Yeosang say?” Jongho averted his gaze to the remaining fabrics spread out on the table. “About our date, that is.”

“Oh, Jongho-ah.” Hongjoong clapped him on the shoulder, giving him a good jostle. “If I didn’t know you better, it sounds to me like you actually _care_ about what Yeosang thinks of you.”

Jongho scoffed, his hand reaching around to rub over the back of his neck before he realized it. Usually, he was good at hiding his tell, but ever since him and Yeosang started… doing whatever it was they were doing, it was becoming increasingly difficult.

“I assure you Yeosang-hyung thinks so little of me there isn’t enough for me to care about, and the same goes for my thoughts on him.”

“Well, if you want to hear for yourself what he said about you, that episode just premiered on Netflix.” Hongjoong yawned and pushed himself upright, walking away to gather his belongings before they headed out to dinner. “Let’s all watch it together when we get home from sushi, yeah? I think it’ll be interesting.”

“Mhmm.” Jongho’s attention was drawn away to his cellphone vibrating against his thigh, reaching into his pocket to pull it out just enough to read the notification banner at the top of his screen.

**yeosangie-hyung, [18:43]**

hey i just picked up san from the airport

he offered to drive so

dw about me txting and driving hehet

**me, [18:46]**

ok we’re about to leave

hyung is getting his bag

**yeosangie-hyung, [18:49]**

great!

did you get a prototype for me?

he said there was only black and blue left but

i wanted

**me, [18:52]**

was our first date really that bad?

**yeosangie-hyung, [18:53]**

…

what r u talking abt?

**me, [18:54]**

nvm

forget i said anything

see you at sushi

**yeosangie-hyung, [18:54]**

um is everything ok?

**yeosangie-hyung, [18:57]**

jongho?

you can’t just ask smthng like that

then ghost me

**yeosangie-hyung, [19:00]**

excuse me?

hello??

**me, [19:15]**

i was driving ok

also

just drop it

i’ll find out later neways

**yeosangie-hyung, [19:16]**

what’s up with u

is ur bluetooth on or smthng

is that y ur being an asshole rn

cuz hongjoong hyung is watching?

**me, [19:17]**

jfc just leave it alone, yeosang

green light

gtg

talk tonight

bye

**yeosangie-hyung, [19:18]**

damn fucken right we’re talking tonight

idk what’s gotten into you but

i'm really not in the mood for hate sex so

sort it tf out

bye

***

Dinner was equally awkward as it was infuriating.

Jongho occupied himself by stuffing nigiri into his mouth, chewing through the tender fish and vinegary rice, then swallowing around his one-bite mouthful. The food itself was great, probably the best he’s had in a long time considering he was low on funds and his student budget wasn’t very forgiving when it came to his late-night splurges. Though watching Yeosang cling to San whenever the hairstylist would crack a joke, or whenever San would flash one of those stupidly handsome smiles of his at the blonde during conversation, made dinner considerably less enjoyable.

The tension between him and Yeosang didn’t phase their other two housemates though, seeing that this wasn’t unlike their usual on-camera dynamic. Jongho resented how easily they fell into these characters they agreed to emulate in front of the public eye, and it stung to see Yeosang chattering away animatedly with Hongjoong or San when they were fighting. The blonde was an amazing actor, and as they all sat crowded together in the gameroom watching the show’s first few episodes, he feared the likely possibility that maybe Yeosang wasn’t playing just San or Hongjoong or the audience, but him too.

“Oh! Here’s your guys’ date!” Hongjoong clapped excitedly, pointing at the flatscreen hung on the wall.

The scene opened in the show’s typical manner. Edited together, first came a shot of the car pulling into the parking lot of the gelato bar, followed by on-screen text for shameless advertisement of the chosen date spot as they walked inside, then Jongho and Yeosang sitting in a secluded corner of the shop with their cups of gelato and espresso.

“ _Why did you come to Treasure House?”_ Yeosang’s deep voice asked on-screen. “ _Everyone’s got a pretty good reason for auditioning, so what’s yours?_ ”

Similar to the feeling that erupts when someone hears their own voice played back, Jongho sank further into his beanbag beside San’s beanbag and cringed internally watching himself on camera.

“ _Lost a bet, so here I am._ ” Jongho spooned some chocolate gelato into his mouth. “ _End of story._ ”

“ _Seriously?_ ” Yeosang said, incredibly unimpressed. “ _Do you know how many people would kill for a spot on this show? And here you are, being so blasé about it all._ ”

At this point, it was already a couple days after their little early-morning tumble in the living room, and both of them had their game faces on. Even so, Jongho remembered how gorgeous he kept thinking the blonde looked on their date with his hair styled into pretty waves parted down the middle and a dark, smoked-out eyeshadow that made him want to jump across the table and ravage the older man then and there.

“That gelato looks so good.” San clutched at the small pillow in his arms, licking his lips quickly. “If a guy offered to buy me gelato everyday for the rest of my life, I think I’d marry him.”

“San, that’s not very healthy.” Hongjoong giggled. “But I’d marry him too.”

“Shh!” Jongho hushed. “Trying to watch a show here.”

San squirmed around on his beanbag and leaned forward to whisper quietly with Hongjoong about their shared fondness for sweet, icy treats. Jongho took the opportunity to sneak a glance at Yeosang sitting in front of him, the blonde’s back squared with the television screen as he sat there unmoving since they’d started watching.

It would be risky, but Jongho debated sending a text for them to excuse themselves and meet in the bathroom to figure things out now instead of waiting for later. While the prospect of sweaty, rough, hate sex sounded appealing, Jongho wanted only to hold the older man in his arms, cradle him and kiss him and hope that this thing between them wasn’t just in his head or behind the scenes, but _real._

“ _How was your date with Jongho?_ ”

The comforting, melodic sound of Hongjoong’s voice floated through the speakers beside the TV screen, followed closely by the rougher timbre of Yeosang’s.

“ _It was fine, I guess._ ” The blonde sighed tiredly. “ _I don’t think I’ll be going out with him again though._ ”

Hongjoong pulled his knees in with his arms, “ _Why? You seemed excited about it yesterday after you said your date with San didn’t end well._ ”

“ _Yeah, I was, but…_ ” Yeosang shook his head, eyes downcast. “ _I don’t typically date younger men and he’s just more immature than I originally thought._ ”

“ _Ahh, I can understand that._ ”

“ _He’s very attractive, don’t get me wrong, but the way he speaks reminds me of a child throwing a temper tantrum. As if the world is just out to get him and he’s set on being angry for no reason._ ”

Between Yeosang’s flirting at dinner, ignoring him when they came home, and the brutally honest display of Yeosang’s feelings about him just now, Jongho could feel himself cracking, his cool, collected demeanor crumbling and falling around him like leaves from a tree.

“I’m going to bed.” Yeosang announced suddenly, standing up from his seat on the floor and making for the door. “I’m really, really tired, but dinner was great guys! I’ll see you tomorrow – ”

The room was dark and the only source of light came from the TV screen illuminating the four of them sitting together in front of it, but Jongho managed to catch a glimpse of the blonde’s face as he shuffled around the three boys on the floor blocking his path. His eyes were swollen, as well as his nose, and Jongho’s heart ached in his ribcage at the thought of Yeosang crying this whole time right in front of him and he was none the wiser.

His mouth was so dry as he tried to form the words _stay_ and _don’t go_ , but then another voice was speaking up beside him instead and Jongho turned toward its owner.

“Yeosang, wait.” Hongjoong sat up from lying belly-down on the floor, crossing his legs beneath him like he always did when he was sketching designs on the living room couch. “We need to have a talk.”

The blonde froze, eyes darting around nervously, “No, really, I’m so tired. I just want to go to bed. We can talk in the morning, I promise.”

“Yeosang-hyung.” Jongho finally found his voice again, swallowing dryly around the lump in his throat. “Please, just stay.”

“Yeah, Yeosang.” San drawled, leaning back leisurely into the beanbag with his hands behind his head. “Besides, if you leave now, it’ll be at least another hour until Jongho can come meet you upstairs in bed and then _another_ hour until you two can actually go to sleep.”

Blood rushed loudly in Jongho’s ears, deafening yet silencing, and his eyes went wide when San’s words finally registered in his head. He looked up at Yeosang standing by the door, whose face mirrored the exact same emotions that Jongho was sure plagued his own – _panic, guilt, shame._

They knew.

“Wait, w- what? What are you talking about San?” Yeosang scowled, rubbing at his wet eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. “I don’t like what you’re implying here.”

“Oh, please.” San groaned, exasperated and incredulous. “How oblivious do you think we are?”

Jongho heard himself respond quickly, “This is just a misunderstanding. Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves here.”

“Oh, no, I think we _all_ have a good understanding of just what you two have been doing the past few weeks, Jongho.”

“Quiet, everyone!”

Hongjoong’s loud exclamation frightened his younger housemates into silence. The designer sternly looked each of them in the eyes, holding their gaze to secure their attention, then motioned to Yeosang to come over. The blonde stepped over the blankets and pillow covering the soft, beige carpet in the game room and sat down again, this time closer to Jongho than he was before. Jongho peered at San next to him, disappointment written in the hard set of his lips and the furrowing of his thick eyebrows.

“Yeosang. Jongho.” Hongjoong began softly, eyeing the two boys in front of him. “We know you guys have been seeing each other behind our backs this entire time.”

“And lying to our faces.” San added, crossing his arms across his chest.

“San, I – ” Yeosang blurted loudly. “I can explain.”

“That’s great.” Hongjoong interjected, calm and firm and level-headed, and gestured encouragingly toward Jongho and Yeosang with both hands. “Then start explaining.”

[ _Viewer Comments_ ]

Reminder: These comments are made publicly available online by Treasure House, so we thank all viewers for refraining from any harmful, negative, or abusive speech in this section. If you have any further concerns, please contact us at treasurehouse2020@gmail.com

[ **+351** , -98 ] _I’m seriously in shock. I can’t believe Yeosang and Jongho have been sleeping together since the beginning. I thought they hated each other. Didn’t see that coming._

[ **+102** , -45 ] _I feel betrayed lol did they know each other before the show or something? They moved pretty fast in my opinion. I don’t think I’d start sleeping with someone after only a few days of knowing them…_

[ **+283** , -272 ] _Hmm. If I were San, I’d be pissed if someone played me like that. But he doesn’t seem upset or hurt, just… disappointed in Jongho and Yeosang. San didn’t deserve that. They better have a good explanation for why they’d do something so reckless. Like have some decency._

[ **+399** , -12 ] _Hahahaha b*tch Hongjoong knew what was up. When he was teasing Jongho at his studio, it was so obvious that he knew the truth but was hoping for Jongho to come out and say it on his own. A legend, he is._

[ +65, **-248** ] _I’m sorry but that was such a d*ck move on Yeosang’s part. Like sure, San didn’t seem very interest in him after their date but he should’ve had some closure with San if he was going to move forward with Jongho so soon. I’m tired of Yeosang’s bullsh*t behavior. Bring in a new housemate, please!_

[ **+127** , -55 ] _Before anyone starts shitting all over Yeosang, let’s just wait to see what they have to say next episode. They both seem like really intelligent people and I guarantee they have a proper reason for hiding their relationship. I’m not defending them, but we should hear them out first before passing judgement._

[ **+304** , -41 ] _What did I tell you, people? I knew Jongho and Yeosang were gonna f*ck. I’m not complaining though. All this drama might mean one of them leaves the house and I’m so pumped to get in there already. Don’t worry, San, I’ll take you out for gelato whenever you want~_

[ +206, **-210** ] _Place your bets now, guys. Who do you think is the next member to join in the next few episodes most likely?_ _I’m hoping for Yunho or Wooyoung to go in because of the drama they could create. Screw friendships, I just want them all to fall in love before the show’s over, damn it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my bias is Soojin from (G)I-DLE. I was watching her omg fancam and her blue hair inspired me to have her make a cameo lol
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all are having a lovely day and staying safe and healthy out there! Also, I might drop my twitter handle later if anyone wants to come chat about ATEEZ, the fic, or anything really :)
> 
> Thanks for reading as always~

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't actually e-mail that address, I just made it up lol
> 
> Additionally, here's an important disclaimer: 
> 
> The real show allows only six people to live in the house at a time, and it must always be six. Which means, when one person decides to leave, another person must come in to fill their spot. Since ATEEZ has only 8-members, I've decided only 4 people will live in the house at once. Any more than that and the foundation of the story (old members leaving when they see fit & new members filling in their spots) would fall apart. The environment would be quite static with the same 5/6 members living there for the whole story and only have two changes available.
> 
> In saying this, a fair few couples that I have tagged above will not be making an appearance until members from the first batch of people decide to leave, but that doesn't mean that they're not coming in the future. So, I humbly ask for your patience and appreciate your time stopping by. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
